DUCKDUCKGO RANT!!!
William: Hey guys. So today, I will be doing an experiment. Now, it's no secret that Google tracks what you do. And as demonstrated at this ad on the right, the sheep is you. And Google is the wolf. Sheep: What are you doing? Wolf: Just taking notes on the scenery! Sheep: Oh. Wolf: lol jk I'm actually writing every site she went to and i will use it to make money ha ha she will get rekt William: So yeah, that's Google. However, there's this website called DuckDuckGo. It's like Google, only it claims to not track you. They also have other features that Google doesn't have like bang shortcuts, Instant Answers, and it's easier to customize the search engine's background. My experiment is that I will only use DuckDuckGo as my main search engine for the net 30 days. Today will be the last day I use Google. So I'll have fun with it while I still can. Day 1 William: So this is the first day. Switching wasn't hard, and Chrome didn't scold me for changing default browsers like it always does. I changed the background to green. And I made it my new home. Hopefully, things go well! Day 2 William: Okay so it seems that DuckDuckGo really is like Google. Pretty much everything I search for is what it will be like on Google. I gotta say, I am impressed about how much they replicated the search engine to Google. Day 3 William: Okay there hasn't been any change from yesterday. However, I've noticed something unusual. Whenever I go on Facebook, on the corner I see a duck beak. Whenever I take a closer look, it's gone. I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or if this is some kind of joke the coders at DuckDuckGo put, it is strange to say the least. Day 4 William: Okay this is getting ridiculous. When I try to search for Facebook, it claims that there is 0 results. The same goes to Google products and conservative ideas. I'm getting worried that DuckDuckGo is trying to censor me... Day 5 William: This can't be happening... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! When I went outside to have fresh air, I KID YOU NOT, Dax the duck (the site's mascot) was standing at the distance, looking directly at me. He also had Mark Zuckerberg hostage with a sharp knife pointed directly at his chest. He said "Stay with the Duck side...", and with a blink of a eye, he was gone. Now I really wanna back out. But when I try to change the search engine to Google, or any other search engine in general, it says "Dax will not approve". I tried restarting the computer, reinstalling the OS, I even bought a new computer! But nothing worked! I am getting scared guys. Tomorrow, I am not gonna use DuckDuckGo at all! Day 6 William: I TAKE THAT BACK!!! When I got home from school, and there was blood all over the floor! The source of the blood is unknown, and when the police investigated, the blood was from Mark Zuckerberg! The cops suspected we killed him, but there was no evidence that proved that. I wanted to tell them my story, but they will just laugh and probably send me to a mental hospital. While my family has no clue of who did it, and the world is mourning to Facebooks founder, I knew this murder had something to do with a damn duck... Day 7 William: HELP!!! DAX IS FOLLOWING ME!!! HE IS CHASDING ME WITH A FUCKING KNIFE!!! HE IS GON A HURDER ME!!! SOMEONE HE Day 8 Violette: Why hello everyone! So, that last post you all just saw was scary, but William was just playing a joke! Nothing bad actually happened! Right, Will? William: ... Violette: WILLIAM!!! William: ... Violette: Uh... he's just tired! He'll update you guys soon! not really Category:Fanfic